sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 League A season
The 2017-18 SGFA League A season (referred to as SGEnergy League A for sponsorship reasons) was the 39th season of League A, the top professional association football league in St. Gregory. The schedule was released on July 30, 2017. The season began on September 29, 2017, and concluded on May 19, 2018. Independence entered as the defending champions. Starrs County and Union Town have entered as the automatically promoted teams from the 2016-17 League B season, and were followed by RivalSport, who defeated Little Rouge in the playoff final. Bonneville United finished as league champions; it was their first league championship since 2011-12 and 11th overall, extending their record for most in SGFA history. They clinched the title with a 1-0 away victory over Starrs County on May 12, 2018. They finished two points ahead of Rivergate, who also qualified for the 2018-19 CONCACAF Champions League by finishing second. Helena United finished third, their highest league placing in club history. Starrs County were confirmed as the first team to be relegated to League B following their 1-0 defeat to Bonneville United on May 12, 2018. Manorham were relegated on the final day of the season after losing 2-1 at home to RivalSport; it is the first relegation in club history for Manorham, who were previously three-time winners of League A and had spent every season in the top flight since 1981-82. Helena Point Rangers finished 14th and defeated the playoff winner from League B, Otway Town, in the playoff final to secure their League A status. RivalSport, making their debut in League A, finished 9th, winning 5 of their final 7 games to secure their safety in the top flight for a second season. Teams Sixteen teams will compete in League A – the top thirteen teams from the previous season, as well as the top two teams from the 2016-17 League B season and the playoff winner. Starrs County became the first club to secure promotion following a 3-0 win over Port St. Christopher Pirates on April 29, 2017. County will play League A football for the first time since the 2011-12 season. Union Town were the second team to clinch promotion after a 1-1 draw with RivalSport on May 7, 2017, and make an immediate return to League A after a year's absence following their relegation in 2015-16. RivalSport took the 16th and final place in League A after winning the playoff final in a penalty shoot-out over Little Rouge. This will be RivalSport's first-ever season in League A. Stadia and locations Personnel and kits :As of April 22, 2018 Managerial changes League table Notable events * First goal: Chase Morton (Bonneville United vs New Castle, September 29, 2017) * First multi-goal game: Wilfred Tango (Zane Hills @ Manorham, September 30, 2017) * First own goal: Ethan Honeyman (RivalSport vs Bonneville United, October 14, 2017) * First made penalty: Manos Stefanidis (Manorham vs Zane Hills, September 30, 2017) * First missed penalty: Gavin Wainwright (Helena Point Rangers vs Rivergate, October 29, 2017) * First red card: Killian O'Connell (Starrs County @ Banks City, September 30, 2017) Season statistics :As of matches played on May 19, 2018 Scoring Top goalscorers Hat-tricks :Result column lists scorer's team first. Top assists Clean sheets 1 Bennington played 13 games for Helena Point Rangers before signing for RivalSport. Discipline Player * Most yellow cards: 9''' ** Kevin Ebergen (Union Town) * Most red cards: '''2 ** Kevin Ebergen (Union Town) ** Bernard Lloyd (Manorham) ** Killian O'Connell (Starrs County) ** Kellan Ross (Zane Hills) Club * Most yellow cards: 62 ** Zane Hills * Most red cards: 6''' ** Starrs County ** Zane Hills Awards '''Monthly awards Category:League A seasons Category:2017-18 in Gregorian football